Damian Learns a Lesson
by MasterCaster
Summary: It's been months since Damian Wayne borrowed money from Jon Kent but has yet to pay him back for reasons that are his own which causes The Son of Superman to pay a visit to the Son of Batman, the latter being ignorant about what's to come. (Joke story) (OOC Jon Kent)


**Remember, this story is just a joke and inspired from a scene of Family Guy where Stewie beats up Brian for not having his money.**

* * *

Underneath the stately Wayne Manor hides a secret underground fortress used for war against crime by Bruce Wayne who dons the cape and cowl once the sky goes dark and becomes Batman.

In the bat-infested cave was one lone being named Damian Wayne. Son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, grandson to Ra's al Ghul, and the current Robin.

Having the cave to himself while his father is out and their butler Alfred is upstairs cleaning, Damian decided to train his skills.

Damian has had an interesting fourteen years of living. He was trained all of his childhood to be a skilled killing machine. He met his father for the first time a few years and, with much guidance, left his lethal mindset behind him.

So you could say that he's living a somewhat good life. He lives in a big house, is the heir to a massive fortune, his father is a famous superhero, and he gets to kick all the criminal butt he wants!

And even if the teen doesn't admit it, he has made friends as well.

The Robin's before him who are Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake have been like brothers to him even if he wanted to knock the three's heads off of those shoulders countless times.

He's also on good terms with the members of a fighting group called The Teen Titans which Dick Grayson founded and led for a long time before Tim Drake took his place.

And then there's one more.

A kid named Jonathan Kent.

Jon is the son of Clark Kent, also known as Superman.

Him and Jon have known each other for a while and have grown quite close to the point where Damian would even think of him as a best friend.

Originally, Damian couldn't stand him.

Jon was just like his dad. A goody two-shoes who was too afraid to say _heck_. And man did he whine!

But he noticed that the Kent boy was growing as a person, including with his powers.

Unlike his father, Damian isn't constantly paranoid if someone with powers will go bad, like Superman for example.

But Damian has no fear of Jon, knowing that the boy has not one mean bone in his body. He can be summed down to a marshmallow that can turn a skyscraper to dust with a flick of his finger, in Damian's opinion.

But that's besides the point as Damian knows that Jon would never strike him in anyway.

Or so he though...

"Damian?" a male voice called which Damian recognized it to be Jon.

The Batcave has a security system that only allows a few select people in, two of those people being Superman and his son.

Before going to his friend, Damian threw one last batarang towards a target and got a bullseye.

Feeling good about his self, Damian dried his sweat with a towel and went to Jon.

Jon Kent levitated over the floor as he looked for the Wayne son only to see him walking up.

Damian saw Jon's innocent smile and smiled back.

"What brings you here, Superbrat?" Damian teased.

Jon chuckled at the name he was called.

"I was hoping that you would have the money you owe me." Jon replied.

Immediately, Damian remembered that he borrowed money from Jon sometime ago and promised to pay him back. What was that money for again? Oh right! A new game that came out.

You may be wondering why Damian just didn't ask his dad to order it before. Damian's a bit stubborn.

He doesn't like asking people to buy stuff for him and instead, wants to work to collect enough money and buy it himself.

But that time was an exception. You see, the game that came out had a rare gold case which included all add-ons already pre-packaged instead of waiting a month or so after the games release to purchase. There was only one in all of Gotham (every major city in America only had one as well) and Damian needed it! So he asked as nicely as he could for Jon to cough up $40 while Damian used a $10 he had in one of the pockets of his utility belt. Jon was reluctant but did so anyways.

That was five months ago...

Jon has constantly called, texted, and asked Damian face-to-face numerous times if he had Jon's money yet which Damian didn't have.

Damian has come close to getting the money but something always popped up which caused him to spend it. But he knows that Jon is patient, even if he had to wait another five month.

"Sorry. But I don't." Damian replied.

A look of disappointment grew on Jon's face.

"Oh. I see..." said Jon as his fists clenched.

"Ah. There's the understanding Jon that I kn-"

_WHAM!_

Damian choked on his breath as Jon punched him in the gut.

Damian fell to his knees and wheezed like an old man.

"I've had enough of your stalling. Give me my money!" Jon shouted angrily as he slapped Damian with the back of his hand, making him fall to the ground.

Damian looked up at Jon and saw his glowing red eyes.

"Y-you..." Damian growled before Jon slammed his fist down on his face.

"Give me my money!" Jon roared.

Damian coughed.

"W-wuss..." Damian gagged.

The Wayne heir felt himself being grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air.

"What was that?" Jon asked darkly.

A smirk grew on Damian's red and sweaty face.

"You're...using your powers t-to beat me. Pathetic!" Damian cackled.

Damian watched as a smile grew on Jon's face as a laugh escaped his mouth.

"You think that I was using my powers? Right now, I am because I'm lifting you up. That punch and kick was me holding back. WAY back." Jon explained as he dropped Damian to the ground.

"What's good about being raised by ninjas if you're gonna go down like the basic sidekick you are?" Jon questioned.

"A-at least my dad's planet didn't explode!" Damian jabbed.

Jon breathed deeply through his nose.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that. But I know that you talk a lot for someone who can't take a punch. Jason took multiple hits from a crowbar and he still had fight in him! I know that was uncalled for, but I want for you to know that I'm not playing."

With that, Jon flipped Damian on his belly and grabbed both arms.

"So this is what you'll do, Damian. When your dad returns, you will ask him to give you forty dollars and you are to give me that money the next time you see me. Do I make myself clear?" Jon asked menacingly.

"Get bent!" Damian barked.

Jon groaned.

"How about I bend you instead?"

Jon Kent planted his foot on Damian's back and pulled at his arms.

"Say Uncle." Jon commanded.

"N-No!" Damian said through burning pain.

Jon pulled harder.

"Say uncle." he commanded again.

"Go choke on kryptonite!'

"You'll choke on your own blood if you don't give me my money." Jon shot as he pulled harder.

Damian knows full well what pain feels like. Being raised by assassin's made him go through the most unbearable pain unknown to a most of humanity. It made him strong.

But he's dealing with someone who could bench press the freaking moon!

Damian felt his joints about to pop out of its sockets while feeling intense pressure on his spine.

Anymore and his spine and possibly ribs could be forever broken if Jon's foot goes through his torso.

If Damian managed to live through it then he would be wheelchair bound like Barbara after getting shot by Joker.

It started to be come harder and harder to breath. Anymore and he will for sure kick the bucket.

"cle..." Damian cracked.

Jon scowled.

"What was that?" he asked, rasing his foot of Damian's back a few inches.

"Uncle!" Damian yelled.

Jon smirked.

He released Damian who's face made a loud noise when it plummeted to the ground.

Damian began to breath heavily.

Jon crouched next to Damian's head and grabbed his hair, pulling his head up so their eyes met.

"Will you now give me my money?" John asked.

"Y-Yes! You will have your money tomorrow! Promise. Damian studdered.

With that, a joyous smile that is known to be worn on Jon Kent's face appeared.

"Okay!" Jon said in a squeeky voice as he released Damian's hair.

The young kryptonian walked away from Damian.

"See you tomorrow, buddy!' Jon smiled warmly before flying away.

Seeing himself alone, Damian sighed and rested his head on the ground.

* * *

An hour later...

Damian emerged from behind the grandfather clock which is one of the many entrances to the batcave only to be met by Alfred who was dusting in the room where the clock is held.

The butler's eyes widened.

"Good Lord!" Alfred jumped.

"H-Hey." Damian greeted almost embarrassed.

"What on Earth happened you, Master Damian?" The Englishman asked with worry.

"I was on patrol and got in a fight with seven, eight foot tall, bodybuilders who were wearing brass knuckles and were also black belts." Damian lied.

* * *

And from that day on, Damian learned a valuable lesson: Never be late with Jon Kent's money!

_**The End.**_


End file.
